


Dumping Ground of Works

by henry_espionage



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henry_espionage/pseuds/henry_espionage
Summary: This all sort of started when my friend and I made a joke about bad fan fictions on Wattpad and I wanted to see whether I would be any good at writing fanfic (particularly smut) or if I was just a hypocrite. So here I am! I tend to focus on The Umbrella Academy (particularly Five Hargreeves x my OC called Avery) but I may write one shots for other fandoms. Anyway, please enjoy reading this and feel free to give me feedback.Thanks - Henry Espionage
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader, Number Five | The Boy/Avery Handel (OC)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> STRESS RELIEF // FIVE HARGREEVES X FEM!READER (originally published on Wattpad 19th August 2020)
> 
> Synopsis: This takes place after the end of season 2, episode 7 when Five is frustrated by his siblings' failure to meet in the alleyway and goes into Elliot's hideout to vent his frustrations. In this fic, Five has been aged up to 19 which is the same age as the reader.
> 
> WARNINGS: HEAVY SMUT, aggression, biting, scratching, sub!fem reader, dom!Five, degrading language, reader is kinda bratty, knives, choking, oral sex, spanking, orgasm denial, edging, slapping, spitting This is why first attempt at a smut, please don't attack me.

When you've been raiding homes and electronic stores since you could walk, you get a routine; it's a fact of life. Whether it was a mansion where no expense had been spared or a crappy store in a back alley, you always stuck to your routine: pinpoint useful goods, work out an escape route, find a keepsake to remind you of the job and then take off with the goods. It was a foolproof method. You had never once been caught - even when there were ten people in the building! In theory, the old television store you were raiding should have been a breeze. After all, the owner had died and this place hadn't been open in at least a year.

You were on stage three of your usual routine, rooting through drawers to try and find something worthwhile. You were in a bedroom when you heard a flurry of heavy footsteps marching up the staircase.

"It's each to their own, Luther!" The door to the building slammed shut and you froze. Shit. Thinking on your feet, you tiptoed into the small closet with great speed. It was only when you shut the door behind you that you realised that, for the first time in years, you were shaking. Was it the fact that someone entered a dead man's house as if it were their own? You gulped and shallowed your breathing when the mystery person entered the bedroom. Out of curiosity, you peered through the gap in the closet door. Beautifully sculpted hands ripped at a tie with grunts of frustration.

Messy brown hair fell over the person's eyes before it was forcefully pushed back. A blazer was thrown on the floor and his tanned arms hit the setting sunlight that beamed through the window. You were never one to be easily won over by muscles but something about this person just had you in awe. In fact, you were so in awe that you dropped the necklace your auntie gave you for fifth birthday (it was a good luck charm, you were never seen without it). You've really done it now, haven't you? You thought to yourself as the handsome stranger whipped his head around and approached the closet door with gripped teeth. Without so much as a warning, you felt a pair of hands grab your shoulders and you were suddenly out of the closet and standing in front of the guy that you were just fawning over.

"Who the hell are you?" He growled lowly, scanning you all over with an unreadable fury in his eyes. You swallowed and smirked, leaning back on the wall behind you. You were still sweating like a pig but there was no way that you would let him know that.

"I don't believe that that's a polite way to greet your guests," a hand flew to your throat immediately and another pointed a knife directly at your windpipe, "you know, it's not normal to create sexual tension with you guest eith-"

"Listen, lady, I'm not interested in your bullshit. Just tell me who you are and why you're here." You silently weighed up your options and eventually settled on not getting yourself killed.

"Y/N. I'm Y/N. I'm here to steal electrical goods for my family business," you sighed, "shouldn't you introduce yourself to me now? I believe that that is common etiquette." He rolled his eyes at you but lowered the knife.

"In case you couldn't tell, Y/N, now is really not the time to be getting cocky with me." You raised an eyebrow and pushed him off of you, going to sit on the bed. You made a hand gesture to invite him to talk. "My name is Five Hargreeves and I am trying to stop the apocalypse and my brain-dead siblings can't even meet a simple deadline!" He shouted at the wall. His eyes were slightly bloodshot and the veins in his hands were tense. Normally, this sort of thing would scare you but for some unknown reason you were hooked. A part of you was yearning to hear that aggressive voice telling you how much of a bitch you were. Another part of you wanted those hands to roam all over your body. Somewhere in your mind was calling for him to shut you up. You suddenly realised in that moment: you wanted to be his stress relief. You quickly shook your head after you realised that you were staring at his lips and hadn't said anything for the past two minutes.

"Wow, how stressful. Don't you think you're being a tad melodramatic now?" You sarcastically came back with. You knew that you should have just offered to help Five destress or left but that was not your plan. No, you were going to rile him up until he had no choice but to use you as his stress relief.

"Excuse me?" Five leaned over you, arms either side of you. You chuckled softly, locking eyes with him as you undid two of you buttons on your shirt.

"I think that you're being melodramatic, Five Hargreeves. That on top of being rude to your guest."

"You aren't a guest, you're an invader. Now leave."

"Different shades of the same spectrum. And by the way, I'm not leaving." Five stood there in shock, obviously not expecting resistance.

"Repeat yourself for me. I don't think I heard you correctly." He grabbed your face, forcing you to look at him. You cleared your throat and gave him a shit-eating grin.

"I'm not leaving," a thick silence coated the room as you both stared into each other's faces, "it's not like you're in charge of me."

"Leave. Now." He leaned into your face and you laughed softly, deciding to seal your fate.

"Make. Me." Five shoved you onto the bed, pinning you down with his arms. His knee was in between your legs and his breathing was heavy in your ear.

"Are you sure you don't want to take that back, Y/N?" You just stared him down, your eyes practically taunting him.

"I mean I highly doubt that you're going to be able to do anything to me, Five Hargreeves."

"You're going to regret this Y/N." You chuckled as he pulled off his jumper.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Hargreeves." His hand squeezed your neck again.

"You'll be lucky if you can even walk after this, slut." Your body heated up at that sentence. You quickly cleared your throat to regain composure.

"You keep telling yourself th-" You were cut short by Five's lips on you neck, sucking and biting harshly. Heartbeats grew faster, breathing got heavier. A soft whimper escaped you lips which was met by Five's mocking laugh.

"Save me the bratty comebacks, sweetheart." He used his spare hand to unbutton your shirt, still attacking your neck with his mouth. Your hands struggled out of his grip and you fumble with his shirt buttons in a desperate attempt to strip him to your level. Five had already pulled off your shirt and was working on your pencil skirt. It took you a while but you finally unbuttoned his shirt and admired his chest for a good minute, completely zoning out. "Don't give me that look, Y/N. You have no idea how pathetic you are acting." He laughed and pulled away from you to admire your scantily clad body. For once, you were glad that you only had your lacy black underwear. Of course, it left very little to the imagination but wasn't that perfect for the situation? Five bit his lip and smirked as he scanned your body up and down. You could feel his member straining against his shorts, practically begging for some sort of stimulation. "As beautiful as your undergarments look on you, I have no need for them."

He forcefully pulled you onto your knees. You barely had enough time to question what on earth he was doing as he had already removed your bra and was now leaving hickeys down your chest. Falling back onto the bed left Five on top, giving you the opportunity to finally discard his shirt and undo his shorts - both articles were thrown across the room. Five's lips were now heading south, leaving love bites on your plump breasts and nibbling at the crests. You let out a soft sigh of satisfaction, sliding a hand into his soft hair.

"You're so desperate Y/N. Such a desperate little slut for me." He continued his journey down your body, kissing all the way down your stomach to your navel before he pulled down your panties with a single finger. Cold air hit your most sensitive area and you felt yourself shudder before Five slid a finger down your slit, earning a whine from you. "You're so wet for me." With panties in the corner of the bedroom, he started to kiss at your thighs to which you squirmed away. His hands pulled you back and he clicked his tongue. "Do you want me to help you or not, Y/N?" You rolled your eyes at him, determined to get him to use you. In response, he sat himself up. Five undid his shorts and removed them along with his underwear, letting his member spring out. Immediately Five pulled your hair so your face was inches away. "If you're going to give me an attitude, Y/N, I expect you to do something for me." He growled lowly.

"An attitude? Since when was I giving you an attitude?" You retorted with a red face. "Why should I even give you the benefit of my pleasure anyway? It's not as if you could ever give me something in return." Five pulled your face to his, his eyes turning to a lust-fuelled green when he saw your flushed cheeks. Then he clicked his fingers before pointing to his hardened self. You rolled your eyes at him again. "You are aware that it's impolite to treat someone doing you a favour like an animal, right?" He grabbed a fistful of your hair and set you so your lips were ghosting his shaft. "Well if you're going to be like that..."

You started with the tip, giving it soft kisses and licks just to test the waters. You looked up at Five who raised an eyebrow.

"I know you can do better than that Y/N." With a deep sigh, you took some of his length in your mouth, soft sucking on it whilst using your tongue to tease the head. A hiss and a throaty groan was the confirmation got to keep going. You took more of him into your mouth, moving your lips up and down the shaft and rubbing what you hadn't put in yet. Looking up at Five, you saw that he was blissed out; his groans were soft but low, resonating in your ear and giving you enough confidence to deep throat him. "Fuck, Y/N..." He moaned when he heard the sounds of you gagging on him. You bobbed your head up and down on his length, sucking harshly on him and teasing the tip which was already leaking with precum. Five abruptly pulled you off of his length, leaving you both only connected by a string of spit. Five smirked and let go of your hair.

"Hands and knees, slut." At this point, you were too desperate for some form of sweet release that you didn't argue back and got into position. Five licked over his lips as he walked around your body, inspecting your position before he kneeled down behind you. For a good few seconds (that felt more like hours) you felt nothing but his hot breath on your dripping wet core. It only took his tongue toying with your sensitive clit to produce a moan from you. Five laughed against you, sending vibrations through you and making you moan louder. Without much warning, he slid in two fingers and gently pumped them in and out of you. Through moans that echoed in the room, you created a haze which rendered you helpless to Five. You ground against his tongue and fingers, begging for more to which Five laughed at you.

"Oh darling. Do you know how much of a pathetic whore you are?" The vibrations made you squeak and whimper much to Five's delight. "What on earth are you going to be like when I'm fully inside of you, hm? I bet you won't be able to hold yourself back, will you? You're already such a slut when I have barely done anything." You squeezed you thighs together in a desperate attempt to stop his relentless teasing which only made him laugh more. "Closing your pretty legs isn't going to help you Y/N." He caught your clit in between his teeth and pulled on it, making sure that a loud, borderline pornographic, moan erupted from your reddened lips. Five pulled away, listening to you whine and watching you squirm at the loss of contact. "You really have no shame, do you?" He leaned in close to your ear, "You want everyone to know that you're my fucktoy for tonight, don't you?" He chuckled and nibbled your ear, making you shudder. "Beg for me."

"Please fuck me..." You whispered softly. It was met with a harsh spank.

"I don't think I heard you, slut. Speak up," you swallowed in embarrassment, "don't go shy on me, Y/N. Beg for me."

"I want you to fuck me." You were met with another sharp spank.

"Be more specific. I know you want more than that."

"Fuck me until I can't walk. Use me as your cumdump. Make me your bitch. Just please get inside me!" After that, you were breathless but Five seemed to be happy as he finally moved behind you again. He took his hardened self and rubbed it up and down your slit, causing you to whimper and try to push onto him. Your hips were stopped by Five's hand and you were spanked once again.

"Patience, angel. You're acting desperate now."

"I want you inside me," you whined and turned to look round at Five who just simply rolled his eyes as he held you in place, "please?" You begged with big eyes. Five finally caved in and entered you.

His thick length stretched you out and you felt yourself nearly lose control already; you moaned loudly and arched your back for him. His hips rolled into you like waves on a sandy shore, making sure that you felt him inside of you. Soft whines escaped your parted lips as Five began to find a rhythm for your tight walls. Just as you were getting used to the gentle pace, you felt him speed up considerably, going harder at the same time. You whines turned to soft groans and you finally heard Five's low groans resonating in your soul. His hands started to control how you moved on his length, moving your hips so he was sliding in and out of you easily.

"Fuck, you're such a tight little slut for me." Five groaned under his breath as his thrusts got harder. He took this opportunity to scratch down your back and leave love bites down your spine. His hand moved to your clit, playing and pinching it to watch you squirm and moan below him.

"Five, shit, you feel so good inside me." You moaned out softly, feeling yourself get set closer to your happy ending. Five's pace quickened and your walls tightened around him.

"Are you close?" He softly purred into you ear to which you responded with a satisfied moan and a nod of your head. Five grabbed your throat and choked you, stopping his own movements.

"Ah-ah. Use your words, whore."

"Ye-yes." You stuttered out, starting to move yourself on him. Five watched you attempt to fuck yourself on him, getting quite turned on by your pathetic and desperate grunts. Just as he saw that you were getting close, he pulled out of you.

"What the hell?" You exclaimed in an indignant tone. "I was so close!"

"Unfortunately, I was nowhere near. Now are you going to be a good cumslut for me or what?" You went silent and nodded you head. "Words?"

"Yes, Five." He gave you a satisfied smirk at that and laid down on the bed.

"So you're not such a dumb slut after all," he clicked his fingers to get your attention, "ride me." The sound of his husk voice was enough to get you to set you on him. You let yourself slide onto him with a soft moan of his name, earning a smile from him. Once he was in you fully, you started to move yourself up and down his member, moaning every time he hit a new place inside of you. His fingernails dug into your shoulders when he cursed under his breath. Your tightening core felt like heaven around him. The room was just filled with soft moans and the sound of skin upon skin. You leaned down so yours and Five's bodies were pressed to each other and you could get a good look at his face. His eyes were hooded. His cheeks were flushed. His mouth hung upon, letting out soft groans and his head was tilted back. Just looking at his face could get you off. You started speeding up and biting at his exposed neck, feeling yourself get close to your sweet release again.

As your moans filled the room, getting louder with each step closer to your orgasm, you didn't notice Five's hands finding their way to your hips. It was just as you were knocking on cloud nine's door that he stopped you mid-air and slid out of you, sitting up. You whined and let out a pathetic begging noise.

"Five, I was so close!" Your hair was a little bit of a mess and you covered in a thin layer of sweat. Tears were in your desperate eyes. Five took your face into one of his hands and pinned you down to the bed with the other.

"And you'll get there this time, I promise you. Just keep being a good little fucktoy for me and you'll get your sweet release." You couldn't hear the last part of his sentence as he thrusted into you without warning, grabbing one of your legs and putting it on his shoulder. Any coherent thought that had managed to cling on was now lost to the haze of sexual desire that hung over you. Five started slamming into you. He had no mercy for you. The sound of skin slapping filled the room and Five hit that spot inside you almost instantly. You screamed out in pleasure, a moan of his name hung on your lips.

"What's my name again, darling?"

"Five..." He slapped you in the face.

"Louder." He taunted you, hitting a place that you didn't even know he could get to.

"Five!" You screamed out, scratching down his back as he somehow got faster. He seemed satisfied with that result as he grabbed a pen from the bedside drawer and started to scrawl something on your breast. You would ask what is was but you were too busy singing Five's praises to care.

"You're such a little slut, aren't you? Just a fucktoy for me to use when I'm stressed. You're so desperate and pathetic," he growled in an almost animalistic way before he spat on you with such a force, "I'm so fucking close holy shit." He moaned out, starting to rub your clit. "Cum when I tell you to, okay?" You nodded your head rapidly, moaning so you could barely form a coherent thought. You were met with another slap across your face.

"Use your words you dumb fucking whore."

"I-I'll wait fo-for, shit, for you." You managed to get out in between desperate moans. His thrusts became sporadic and his moans became loud and confident.

"Now!" He cried out. You felt like an elastic band had finally snapped in your stomach. A mindless chant of Five's name is all that you could manage to scream out in your state of complete euphoria. Five's own orgasm came at the same time as yours, his cum loading into you. After the euphoric ending, Five rode out both of your orgasms and pulled out, watching as cum dripped from your hole, he smirked before he let your leg down and crashed next to you. After five minutes of nothing but panting, Five finally pulled the covers over the two of you. You peeked underneath to see that the thing he had written on your breast earlier was his own name.

"You know, that is the best stress relief I have had for ages," he gave you a tired smile, "thank you."

"It was my pleasure." You gave him a smile back. You laid your head on his chest, getting comfy on him.

"We should probably clean up...are you okay with a bath?"

FINAL WORD COUNT: 3547


	2. Corrupt Me - originally published 23rd January 2021 on Wattpad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis: Avery and Five are on a mission (they are both aged 19) and Five is woken by them calling his name in a dream. Written from Avery's perspective.
> 
> WARNINGS: HEAVY SMUT, aggression, degradation, fingering, oral sex (both sucking dick and eating pussy), exhibitionism, humiliation, breathing, corruption, Dom!Five, Sub!Avery
> 
> Avery Handel is my non-binary oc. They have the power to control and read minds. However, in their sexually submissive state they cannot utilise their power. They use they/them pronouns and I will go into depth about their history with Five in a future publication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italics at the beginning represent Avery's dream. Enjoy - Henry Espionage

_"You filthy bitch, all this and I haven't even put my dick in you yet!" I moaned out, unable to put a single cohesive thought into a sentence that wasn't singing Five's praises. My thigh twitched as I felt my high coming quickly before the vibrator against me was quickly removed, resulting in a pathetic whine escaping my lips and my fist hitting Five's leg. He slapped my face and pulled me up so I was face to face with him. "Do you want it or not?" He cooed in the most patronising voice that I rolled my eyes at. It only made things worse. He picked me up and bent me over the balcony railing that overlooked the high street of 1950's Manhattan and shoved his dick inside of me. I squealed in delight, not caring whoever else heard._

"Avery!" I was woken up by the sharp shaking of my shoulder. Shoving my glasses on, I came face to face with the very man I had been fantasising about: Five Hargreeves. "You sounded like something has happened." Shit. I'd been moaning. In my sleep! 

"If something was happening I could have handled it myself." I propped myself up, desperately trying to maintain my usually nonchalant attitude I put up whenever Five was concerned. Which would have gone fine, if I didn't find that my hand was jammed in between my thighs. Obviously Five noticed the less than discreet removal of this hand as he raised an eyebrow. There was an awkward moment of silence before Five cleared his throat and looked down.

"Well - you did call my name-"

"Excuse me?" A quick scan of his mind confirmed what I had feared: he wasn't joking. I didn't think I had been that loud! I desperately tried to stutter out an explanation but not a single sound came out. Just as I had nearly formed a sentence, I felt a hand forcefully grip my face and tilt it up to look in Five's perfect, smug face. As much as it pains me to admit, Five was just as smart as me; he knew how to read people but he knew how to read me best. His other hand grabbed the hand that had been jammed in between my legs and he brought it to his face to inspect. He chuckled when my ring and middle fingers glistened in the faint light of his hotel room.

"So that was why you were calling for me," I rolled my eyes at him and tried to push him away to which he laughed and pinned me down, "you know, Avery, this was never how I imagined you'd confess your rampant lust for me." I gave him a sharp middle finger.

"Oh fuck you."

"You wish you could." His pupils dilated when he caught the glaze of humiliation and embarrassment that had washed over me. He made me helpless. "My God you've somehow managed to get even hotter."

His index finger traced my soft jawline all the way down to my bare sternum; his perfect face held my face in a fixed position which I couldn't move from. I wanted - no - I needed him. I shivered under the touch of his calloused fingertips, even letting out a soft whimper for him. I felt myself heating up and getting wet for him once again. 

"Now, if you can be a good enby for me, I'll consider helping you with your problem. Deal?" The finger running up and down my chest started circling my breasts as Five placed his other hand over my throat - it wasn't enough to choke me but it was firmly there. Barely able to form a sentence, I gave a quick nod and reached up to kiss him before I was pushed back down.

"Words, Ava, I want to hear your words." His deepened voice sent shivers down my very core; I would have gotten down on my knees at that very moment just for that voice. The way he called me Ava. His hands over my body. The weight of his entire body pressing into mine.

"Please fuck m-"

"Louder."

Sighing, I restarted my sentence.

"I want you to fuc-"

"Sound like you mean it, Handel."

I rolled my eyes at him; his boner was now pressing into my leg.

"Five I want you to fu-"

Suddenly, Five brought himself close to my face, laughing softly.

"Say it so everyone around here knows what a little slut you are," I whimpered and tried squeezing my legs together, "don't get all shy on me now, Handel. I just know that the most disgusting thoughts are going through that head of yours. I can practically hear your pretty little body begging for every inch of me! You crave me, Handel. You crave my-"

The force that I had been holding back for so long overtook me; I pulled him on top of me.

"Fuck me until I cannot stand without you; I want you to control my pleasure entirely and make me forget any name that isn't yours. I want nothing more than to be your fuck toy for the night. Please, Five, I'll do anything you ask just please, please, please fuck me!" Silence; and then a satisfied smile. Yet he still didn't do anything. "For God's sake, Five. Corrupt me!"

He attacked my neck with passionate kisses and the occasional bite on the shoulder. I moaned directly into his ear, letting my legs open for him as he ripped the sheet clean off of the bed.

My hands roamed over him, removing his shirt and the underwear that strained against his raging boner. I pushed him so he was now sat up, seating myself in his lap as I pressed my lips against his. Both already slick with sweat, we groaned into each other's mouths as our tongues passionately danced with one another. His hand slid down my body, ending up thumbing my already sensitive clit, eliciting another moan from my swollen lips. My body weakened at his hand, my head falling back, as it continued its lament on me. He propped my head up so I was looking directly into his eyes.

He quickened his pace, smiling in the most mocking fashion as I felt myself submit to him more than he could ever imagine. My cheeks were flushed with heat and I could barely make my way through a sentence. Two of his fingers slipped inside my soaked hole; it was enough to send me falling onto my back on my bed. His fingers softly curled inside of me. He went painfully slow but left dark marks all over my neck to make up for it. 

Breathing heavy, I whimpered for Five to go faster to which he slowed down his fingers. I whined and moved my own hand down there only for it to be forced onto my stomach.

"Fucking prick..." I rolled my eyes and groaned only to feel the sensation of his hand grabbing a fistful of my hair.

"Excuse me? Do you want to repeat what you just said, Ava?" I hesitated, formulating an answer in my head. In the end, I shook my head to which pulled me onto my stomach. "It was an order, darling. Not. A. Question." 

"Make me." Five threw me over his shoulder, pushing me to the floor on my knees. He sat in front of me, his dick standing upright and slightly reddened at the tip. He threaded a hand into my hair before lightly tugging on it so I was facing him.

"Now I'm going to put that pretty little mouth of yours to good use, okay? You're going to suck me off like a good little whore. Could you do that for me, Ava?" I nodded my head eagerly before he tutted, stroking my cheek. "Nope, I'm going to need to hear your response." I took a deep breath.

"Yes, sir." 

Five's eyes widened in a way of satisfaction; the smirk that followed reached his eyes.

"Good enby," he pulled me closer to his erection, "now suck."

I spat on the tip first, making sure to massage it in with my hands, before I wrapped my lips around it. I looked up at Five whose head was tipped back ever so slightly. Taking that as confirmation, I started gently sucking on his dick. His groans were enough to keep me going. My hands were rubbing what wasn't in my mouth yet and my tongue was flicking the head of his dick. His deep, soulful moans built my confidence and I found myself taking him deeper. His dick hitting the back of my throat turned me on more than I thought it would; I made myself gag for him.

"Fuck, that's so hot." He moaned as I started gagging on him. 

I kept it there, using just my tongue to torment his perfect dick. Truth be told, barely half of it was in my mouth. Somehow the thought of it all inside of me got me even more wet than I was already. My knees kept me bobbing up and down with excitement. Just before I went to take another inch of it, I looked up at Five with the most innocent eyes I could.

"You're so fucking hot with your lips wrapped around my cock, aren't you? You're just fantasising about what I'm going to do to you after this." I went to take my lips off of him before my head was forced back down by his hand.

"Uh-uh, don't get cocky my dear. I know that you want me so desperately. Yes... I imagine that there's a wet patch on the floor from where you've been driving yourself wild with the most disgusting thoughts about what I could do to you. I bet that you've been fantasising about my head in between your legs; my dick inside of your wet little pussy. Tell me, my precious little cum slut, would you let me fuck you over the balcony railing so everyone could see how much of a whore you are for me?" His forceful hand slid his dick further down my throat. 

"How about this: I film you working yourself up to your sweet release on my cock before I cum on your face?" Another inch into my mouth. 

"Or do you just want me to fuck you in every place this hotel provides: letting every single guest here know that you are my bitch," one more inch in my mouth, "and my bitch only." With every word, his dick got further down my throat until there was nothing out of my mouth before suddenly pushing me off, leaving me only attached to him by a string of saliva.

"So, what do you want?" There was a moment of silence where I was too turned on to even speak.

"Make me yours." I shyly requested to which Five picked me up and placed me on the bed. 

He threw my legs over his shoulders and immediately attacked my soaked pussy. I squealed in delight, making a fist with the bedsheets as his tongue went to town. The extra friction that his light stubble provided gave me an extra high. I could only manage to moan out 'sir' over and over again as he sucked on my pussy lips and tongued my clit. It was no surprise then that I came within moments of his perfect torment starting. Did he stop? Of course not. He simply laughed against my sensitive clit and went harder.

My legs shook as his tongue moved at an ungodly pace, not even thinking of giving me a break from the pleasure I was receiving. It wasn't that long until I came a second time. Or, for that matter, a third time. It was only as I was on the brink of my fourth orgasm that he teleported us over to the desk in the corner of his room. He slammed me onto it face-first. I couldn't see what was happening behind me and honestly, I wanted it to be a surprise.

"Are you ready for me?" Five's erection poked at my soaked pussy, it practically twitched when I moved less than an inch.

"Yes, sir." Finally, his dick entered me. I let out a sigh of relief as it went in slowly. I could feel it rubbing my walls before it stopped midway. 

His hips rolled into me at a slow and steady place, both of us softly groaning in relief. Five left his trail of dark hickeys down my spine, claiming me as his territory, with a hand on my stomach. He slid more of himself in but continued at the same slow pace just to feel his dick hitting the hand on my stomach. Both of us couldn't help but let out soft moans with every new movement the other one made. Five grabbed a random object - a pen? - from the desk before we were both transported to the empty laundry room. Five sat down on a washing machine with his hands on my hips.

I bounced on him. Nice and slow at first but then I picked up the pace a little, letting his cock go deeper inside of me. My moans grew a louder, singing Five's praises. 

It didn't take long for me to grow more adventurous. I was letting him nearly fall out before slamming back down. I was sucking hickeys onto his neck and running my hand down his chest to his v-line. The hands that held my waist tightened and took control of my body, moving me up and down as Five pleased. I gasped and used my hand to cover my mouth to hide my loud, desperate moans. Five rolled his eyes and teleported us to the empty lobby.

He threw me onto the counter and slammed back into me, holding my arms down. My moans echoed through the hotel and Five continued his merciless relent on my already sensitive pussy. No matter what I tried to say, all that came out were strangled moans which Five found hilarious.

"Listen to yourself: you're such a slut. I bet you're getting off to the thought of everyone in this hotel hearing that you're my bitch, huh? You're a slave to me and you know it," at that moment, I came again on his dick with a screaming moan, "you can't get enough of me, can you?"

He opened the pen from his room and scrawled his name over my breasts along with many other degrading words to claim me as his property. He left his pen on the lobby as he transported us to the balcony: the very one I had been dreaming about.

He slammed into me one final time, going at an ungodly pace and growling at my screams. His hand reached down and played with my sensitive clit, pinching and flicking at it: he could tell I was close once again.

"Now you fucking wait for me to cum, understood?" 

"Yes sir," I screamed again and tried to resist the urge to cum a final time, "fucking cum inside me!"

"Awe, you want to be my little cum dump, Ava?"

"Yes sir! Fuck, claim me as your property and cum inside me!" At this point, both of us were wound up and tortured to the point where we couldn't hear anything or anyone but each other.

"Shit, Ava, I'm going to finish." He growled lowly into my ear. I took that as my time to finally release myself. With a tortured scream, I came a final time with my whole body shaking underneath his. He quickly followed suit, his hot cum spilling into me as he groaned my name in the most beautiful low voice. With what was left of his energy, he transported us both back to my bed.

For a moment, there was nothing but breathless panting until Five pulled the covers that had been discarded on the floor earlier over us. He held onto me tightly, letting me rest my head in the crook of his shoulder. A few minutes of tranquility passed before Five broke the silence.

"Damn, I did not expect you to have that side to you." I laughed in a hoarse voice.

"I keep it well hidden. I must say, I never thought you'd actually be that dominant." I got up to go to the toilet only to find that I couldn't move. I flopped back down onto the bed. "Hargreeves it appears that you've hindered my ability to walk." Five only laughed in response, pulling me into his arms.

"What can I say? I'm a man of my word."

**_FINAL WORD COUNT: 2791_ **


	3. Give Me All You've Got - published  on 20th February 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SET IN THE COMMISSION ACADEMY WHEN BOTH AVERY AND FIVE ARE AGED 16. Five is left embarrassed after completely bombing a sword-fighting class. When Avery offers to tutor him, things only go south...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: oral sex (both characters giving and receiving), fingering, swords, blood, Sub!Avery, Dom!Five, public sex/exhibitionism

Five trudged down the hallway back to his room; it was as though someone had dumped a weight on his shoulders. Of course, I ran up to him and attempted to jump onto his back to which he scowled.

"Well someone's miserable this evening," Five didn't respond to me, "was it because I was better than you again?" I scanned his mind and turns out I wasn't half wrong.

We had been doing sword training in lessons today and obviously I was the best in the class. Five? Not so much. He'd nearly killed multiple of our classmates (myself included) and his technique was poor to say the least. It was fair to say that today's lesson had been a knock to his confidence.

"Look, if you're just going to mock me for my abysmal sword skills, don't bother. Okay?" I sighed and took his arm, dragging him off to my room without telling him why. Of course he was confused but by this point he's used to me dragging him off to places without much explanation. Also he trusted me. After all, I had been the one to save him from the apocalyptic wasteland that he had ended up in.

"Hargreeves, I will teach you how to use a sword effectively. It'll be just me and you, sound good?" I leaned up against my bedroom wall, eyeing up the scandalous painting of a woman in lingerie before turning my face back to Five.

"Fine. In the courtyard at dusk though." I clapped my hands in glee and gave his cheek a kiss in happiness. I promised him that he wouldn't regret it as I headed downstairs to help my mother with some mundane chore.

It seemed like dusk didn't arrive for days but when it did, I was already waiting by the rose bushes for Five. He finally arrived, his hair still wet and slightly curled: he had certainly made an effort with his slightly unbuttoned dress shirt and smart trousers. Meanwhile I still looked someone's missing e-girl. I waved over at him with one of the swords I had borrowed from the Commission's stock (it was, of course, intricate in design) to which he hurried over, checking behind him constantly.

"Well you're overdressed." Five rolled his eyes at me, snatching the sword from my grasp whilst I chuckled at his sore attitude. I picked by my own sword, gifted to me by my birth mother (still a piece of shit but French nobility so it's forgiven), and twirled it around in my hand. The rubies glittered under the setting sun and gave light to the transcription on the base of the blade.

"A V O M R Handel?" Five looked up at me, completely perplexed by what he had just read. Before he could open his mouth to ask, I answered his coming question.

"My full initials.Unsurprisingly, French aristocrats love to give their children ridiculously long names," he went to ask me what my full name was when I interrupted him again, "Aurelié Valentine Octavie Marceli-Rose Handel. Tell anyone and I'll kill you." Five held back snickers before I held my sword to his throat as a solid reminder that I could very easily kill him. He went silent and cleared his throat.

Five got himself into some ridiculous position (like he was about to start boxing me like an enraged kangaroo) and tried to twirl his sword around his fingers before nearly dropping it on his feet. I rolled my eyes and picked it up for him.

"Well, first thing is that you look ridiculous with that stance: we're not about to fight somebody. The thing about sword fighting is that it's less about trying to kill and more about showing off your prowess. Now stand confidently." I tapped him on the back and he soon fixed his posture. I gave him an approving smile and took his hand, fixing the way he held his sword; I couldn't help but admire his slender fingers in the orange glow of the sky. The veins in his arms popped out as his fist tensed around the sword.

"So, am I holding this thing right?" I pinched the bridge of nose and sighed.

"First of all, this beautiful weapon is not a 'thing', you plebeian. Secondly, loosen your wrist and grip on the sword and then you're holding it correct." Whether I was paying attention to his hands for the sake of teaching him basic combat skills or for more lusty reasons still remains a mystery to me but either way, his veins disappeared as his hands relaxed.

The lesson itself was a bit of a blur to me but I remember that the sky had turned into a muddy blue when I started putting Five's skills to the test. Of course, I wasn't just going to let Five win so I played hard. With every round I won, I could see Five getting more and more frustrated at my, admittedly arrogant, winning attitude. I could not tell you why it turned me on so much. Of course, I kept up my act.

"Oh, come on, Hargreeves. You really going to let yourself be beaten by me?" I laughed as he growled, pointing the sword to my throat.

"I am going to win this round, you arrogant bitch." I stared at the sword and scoffed, guiding it downwards and stepping so close to him that anyone could confuse us for a single person.

"Really, Hargreeves? Are you sure?" Five growled and went in for a surprise attack to which I immediately defended myself. His sword work was swift and pompous; I was quite amazed by the fury I had unleashed inside of him. It wasn't long until he had beaten me and pinned me up against the wall with the sword pressing at my wind pipe. "Wow, took you long enough to beat me." I sarcastically responded with, leaning up against the wall. My cheeks only heated up when Five placed the sword under my chin so I was now facing him.

"You're easily won over, Handel." He cruelly commented, laughing and putting his face closer to mine as I gulped nervously. "I've beaten you at your own game!"

"Oh I basically let you wi-"

"Is that an excuse I hear?"

"Oh for God's sake, Hargreeves. You win one match and all of a sudden you're the king of sword fighting?" Five's eyes darkened.

"Are you talking back to me, Handel?"

"How on earth can I talk back to someone who isn't superior to me?" Five used both his hand and sword to force me to look him in the eyes just to watch my cheeks heat up and my pupils dilate to triple their size. He knew what he was doing to me.

"You look so beautiful underneath me, Handel." He whispered, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Really? Or is it just the fact that you beat me?" I managed to get out through stutters. No matter what I did, I couldn't seem to pull myself away from his beautiful bottle green eyes.

"To be honest with you, Handel, I have always thought that you were a beautiful creature. It's just that everything's been brought up with you like this."

Both of our breathing got heavy; time seemed to freeze. Neither one of us was in control when our faces came closer together. Neither one of us was in control when our free hands interlocked with one another. Neither one of us was in control when our eyes kept staring at each other's lips. I propped my sword against the wall, wanting all of my attention focused on Five.

"Five, it wouldn't be the end of the world if we kissed, would it?" I mumbled, my lips very nearly touching his. Five's heavy breathing did nothing but turn me on even more.

"I was just about to say the same thing." Before I could respond, our lips were already pressed to one another. His lips were soft like pillows; his hand brought me closer to him and only then could I feel the rise in his trousers. I pulled away for a second, my eyes flicking up to his.

"Do you need any help with that?" I offered and the response I got was Five's passionate kiss. Our tongues met together, massaging one another in a cruel but pleasurable game whilst I tugged a little on Five's hair. I was so wet for him. I just wanted him in anyway I could get him. I quickly pulled away, panting heavily. "Can-can you help me out?" I quickly begged, staring down at the hand without a sword in it. Five gave me a smirk, lifting my skirt up and sneakily moving my panties to the side.

"I thought you would never ask," he put his fingers in my mouth, "now suck." I did so enthusiastically, looking him dead in the eyes as I messily swirled my tongue around two of his fingers before popping off and leaving only a thin string of saliva connecting my mouth and his fingers.

Five gave me a smirk and set to work on my dripping wet area; he started by running his fingers up and down my slit with care and grace as he watched my face closely for my reaction. My jaw hung open as I took a jagged breath, sighing as he got closer and closer to my clit. I let out a soft whimper, biting my lip and attempting to hide my face even though his sword was still pressed to my throat. Five used his sword to part my hands, clicking his tongue in dismay.

"Ava, I want to see your pretty little face whilst I'm giving you this treatment. Understood?" His voice had dropped an octave in comparison to my much higher voice. I softly nodded my head only to have Five tilt my chin up to look him in the eyes. "Uh-uh, use your words, Ava. Just please let me know if I'm doing this right or if you want me to stop."

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous." I admitted in a small voice, trying desperately not to moan too loudly as his fingers gently circled up. He gave me a satisfied smile and a kiss behind the ear as his fingers gently stroked my most sensitive area. I whined quietly, my head tipping back and hitting the garden wall; I was met with Five's taunting chuckle as he started on my neck. It was soft kisses that led into deep hickeys to mark me as Five's property. It didn't take him long to elicit a moan from me as he attacked my sweet spot.

"You like that, Ava?" He softly whispered, laughing as he sucked on that sweet spot harder just so he could make me louder.

"Fi-Five... someone's... going to... hear us." I panted out, my eyes fluttering as my thighs twitched underneath his perfectly finger work. My hands travelled down to Five's crotch, gently tugging at his belt just so I could make him feel like heaven.

"Oh Ava," he moved his sword from my neck just to move my hands away, "you can wait to pleasure me with those beautiful lips of yours." He whispered, nibbling on my ear as he slowly slipped a finger inside of me. I whined a little, biting so hard on my lip that I drew blood that spilled out over onto my chin. Five seductively kissed it off of my chin as his finger beckoned for my g-spot inside of me. Between that and his lips on my neck and jaw, I was in ecstasy as I bucked my hips up just to get more. Five inserted another finger inside of me whilst using his thumb to rub my clit: it wasn't long until Five found my g-spot. I squeaked loudly, unable to hold in my moans and longer as his slender fingers massaged my most sensitive areas. 

I was quite surprised by how uneven and shaky I sounded. Or, for that matter, how high pitched my voice had become thanks to Five's work. My breathing quickened and I could tell that Five was into it with the quickening of his pace. Something about his circling of my clit built my perfect end's knot in my stomach.

"Five, fuck," my breathing was heavy as I struggled to swallow against the blade, "I think I'm close." I moaned out again into August's evening sky.

"Just let it go. Whenever you're ready, let yourself go." Five whispered into my ear, a look of slight surprise on his face as if he didn't expect to do well. 

A series of moans, growing in volume, erupted from my mouth until I eventually reached my perfect end; my thighs were shaking as my cum leaked out of me and onto Five's fingers. My whole body relaxed as he licked my juices off of my fingers; I went to speak before realising that the bump in his trousers was still there as was the sword on my throat.

"I just realised how submissive you are to me." Five turned around so his back was now to the wall; his sword meant that I was now placed into his position. He treated me like a puppet on a string as he dragged me to my knees with just the shiny blade alone. "I'm sure you won't mind sorting out my own needs, would you dear?" He gave me a smirk and I immediately started to undo his trousers and belt, pulling them down along his boxers to let his dick spring out.

I gulped nervously: it was much bigger than I had anticipated. The tip was pink in colour, begging for attention and covered in his precum. I took a deep breath and gently kissed away the sticky substance, relaxing at the sound of his soulful groans. That was all I needed to finally put the tip in my mouth. I gently sucked on him, teasing his sensitive tip with my tongue just so I could hear more of his sinful groans. His free hand slid into my hair, guiding my head downwards as the blade moved to the top of my head just to hold me down. Then footsteps from a few metres away: the night guard. I panicked a little and went deeper than I intended to; gagging on his dick was not something I thought I'd enjoy but for some reason, it felt amazing. I used my hand to rub what wasn't already in my mouth (about half of his cock) as I bobbed my head up and down rather enthusiastically. The throat noises I was making were sinfully angelic; humming and gagging around Five appeared to turn him on as he guided my head further downwards whilst singing my praises. The footsteps from before drew closer.

"A-Ava, do you think you could go lighter?" Five pulled my mouth off of him. I didn't bother to close my mouth. "Or mind control the guard away? I don't want to get caught." I rolled my eyes and pressed my lips together.

"Five, I have never done this before and I am currently putting in all of my effort to make you feel like heaven. Either we have 0% chance of getting caught or I continue giving you the best head you have ever and will ever receive, what do you think?" I stared him down, my lips already covered in a thin layer of saliva. Truth be told, I was having a lot of fun making him feel this good and I had no intention of stopping. A few moments of silence went past and Five pulled on my hair, pushing my head back down on his dick again. I gagged immediately, using my tongue to tease his most sensitive areas whilst using my hands to tease his balls. The sounds that he made were heavenly; low groans and growls with a couple of curses sprinkled in: I was getting wet again. I hummed around him, gently bouncing my knees up and down just to get some friction. Five obviously noticed as he smirked, forcing me to cease all movement by pressing my head down with his sword.

"Are you already wet from just making me feel good? Awe Ava, how adorable." He taunted slyly, groaning still as his cock twitched in my mouth like it was going to explode. Five grabbed my head, holding it in place as he began to desperately move his hips at a rapid pace. His moans grew in size and length as my tongue worked harder on his shaft and his thrusts into my mouth got faster. "Fuck, I'm going to cum down your throat." He panted out as he held my head closer to the base of his cock and came with a low groan. The liquid he produced tasted salty - it was like caviar in the sense of saltiness and texture - as it trickled down my throat. I popped off of him, falling back with my eyes still fluttering in amazement as I looked up at him. Five went to pick me up before we both realised that the night guard was nearing our area. We both dived into the nearest bush and furtively watched our surroundings. However, I couldn't help but squirm with impatient libido: I was still very turned on from my previous performance. Five raised his eyebrow, as he quickly zipped up his trousers and redid his belt.

"Do you need my help with your problem, Ava?" Normally I'd give him some sarcastic response but all I did was spread my legs open and whine for some kind of contact. Five gave me a smirk and bent down, pulling down my panties with his teeth. I didn't care that the guard might see us through the thin coverage of the bush leaves. I didn't care if the guard might hear me. I didn't care about getting caught. I just wanted Five to give me more. He started off by gently kissing my thighs to which I squeaked; he shoved the tip of his sword into my mouth to keep me muffled. His gentle kisses soon turned into deep hickeys as he made himself up the pathway to my dripping wet core. He sucked on my left lip first, producing a noticeable hum from me. My hands flew into his hair, gripping onto it as I tried to contain my noises.

I tipped my head back when he began teasing my area with his tongue. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down my slit. Five only made eye contact when he finally started to flick his tongue over my clit. The most unholy moan resonated through the sword and my eyes rolled back whilst Five just chuckled teasingly, letting the vibrations course up and down me. He nibbled on my clit, clearly enjoying the muffled noises and reactions he was getting out of me. Already sensitive from my previous orgasm, I was close again. Panting and puffing, I removed the sword from my mouth to speak.

"Pl-please let me cum, I'm so-so-so close again." I stuttered out through my pathetically soft moans. Instead of a verbal response, Five sucked on my clit hard whilst licking it at a fast rate. My orgasm came shooting through me, making my legs shake as I moaned into my own hand. Five licked up the thick juices that I produced, leaning up and getting me to kiss the mess off of his swollen lips as he pulled up my underwear with care. We both pulled away from each other's lips, panting and smiling a little.

"I think I can confidently say that that was not how I imagined I would first give head." I joked quietly, laughing in a voice that was below a whisper. Five laughed too, pulling me into his arms.

"But it was good though, right?" I looked Five up and down, giving him a kiss on the head. 

"I wouldn't change it for the world, Hargreeves."

_**WORD COUNT: 3355** _


End file.
